Tommorow May Never Come
by chrystal-destiny
Summary: Aurelia Desdemona is a pale fifth year who is searching for her past.. and her future. Continually being pestered by her fleeting memories of the past Aurelia finds her only answer lies in Draco Malfoy... and Ginny Weasley


Tomorrow may never come

Aurelia Desdemona didn't like Harry Potter, never had, in fact she found him repulsive. She didn't mind his attitude or his looks but something deeper, something beneath the surface. She says it in his eyes, behind the sparkling kindness, there like an egg waiting to be hatched was a great evil. So Aurelia feared and hated him.

Harry didn't understand Aurelia; she was a pale thin fifth year with piercing violet eyes. She was pretty in a mysterious way but what bothered Harry most was that she always avoided him. If he ever tried to start a conversation her answers were always short and clipped. Harry just couldn't figure it out.

"Desdemona" said a voice from behind Aurelia, sighing she slowly turned to face the cool gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What?" she asked irritated, she wasn't in the mood to be pestered.

"Nothing" said Draco smirking lightly.

"Ferret" she muttered as she past him only to hear his cold laugh.

Aurelia didn't know what to do on the subject of Draco Malfoy, she didn't fear him, but she didn't like him either. He was a fly, pestering her whenever Harry wasn't.

"Hey! Aurelia! Wait up" said a breathless voice; Aurelia turned around to see her friend Ginny's kind amber eyes. For the first time that day Aurelia's face broke into a smile. She slowed down so that Ginny could catch up.

"Hey" said Ginny

"What's gotten you so down?"

Aurelia grinned and said the word that explained it all

"Draco"

Ginny didn't know how Aurelia felt about Harry; it wasn't exactly a little known fact that even after six years She was head-over-heals in love with him. So being the friend she was Aurelia kept her hate for Harry hidden.

After classes while she and Ginny were talking animatedly in the common room Aurelia felt herself tense. Sure enough a few seconds later in walked Harry.

"Hey" he said to Aurelia looking then at Ginny who was red and trying to hide behind her potions textbook.

"Hi" mumbled Ginny who then kicked Aurelia

"Oww!" she yelped turning on Ginny "what was that for?"

"Say hi" mouthed Ginny and Aurelia scowled. Seeing Ginny getting ready to kick her again she turned to Harry and said

"Hi"

Luckily harry was saved from answering her late greeting by a bright eyed bushy haired…Hermione.

"Hi Harry" she said "Hi Aurelia, Ginny"

There was another round of mumbled greetings and they all went back to their quiet reminiscing, (except for Ginny who was still furiously blushing.)

"GINNY" bellowed someone from not too far away "GINNY!!! Oh" Ronald Weasley had turned the corner.

"Ginny" he said, "Where is my shoe?"

Everyone looked down at Ron's foot, Aurelia giggled, Ron's big toe stuck out of his bright orange sock.

"Birthday present from Dobby" mumbled Ron tucking the sock behind his robes.

"Gin-" he began

"under your bed, beside Pig's cage," said Ginny

"Right" said Ron, surprised, and marched off.

Harry looked back in Ron's direction with an amused grin before sitting next to Aurelia. She flinched then Glanced at Ginny. Her friend was glaring at her, giving Ginny a pleading look Aurelia said to Harry

"Why don't you go sit by Ginny? It's closer to the fire"

"Nah" said Harry "I'm fine right here" he then put his arm casually around Aurelia's shoulders. At that Ginny snapped her book shut and marched up to the girl's dormitories.

Aurelia glared at Harry accidentally meeting his eyes, they sparkled with mischief but Aurelia saw the bit of evil. She stood up and ran after Ginny her heart racing with fear.

Back in the common room unknown to his friends Harry's eyes turned black and he grinned maliciously.

"Ginny! Please wait!" Aurelia called to her friend. Huffing and puffing she caught up with Ginny. Before she could say anything Ginny turned around tears streaming down her face

"Ginny! Ginny? What's wrong?" All traces of frustration that Aurelia had was replaced with a deep concern. She stepped forward and hugged Ginny.

"Oh, Aurelia" Ginny sobbed "what's wrong with me? He doesn't even look at me!"

Awkwardly Aurelia patted Ginny's back until her shakes subsided. Wiping her eyes on her cloak Ginny gave Aurelia a watery smile.

"Thanks" she whispered looking embarrassed "Sorry for walking out on you like that"

"It's okay" Aurelia replied smiling brightly while thinking "It's not like other people don't do it to me ALL THE TIME!"

Ginny didn't know that Aurelia had no other friends, she didn't know that all the girls in her dormitory hated her. She didn't know that every night Aurelia cried herself to sleep.


End file.
